Exterior aircraft components may be exposed to electrical charges. In some cases, exterior components may be exposed to lightning strikes while in other cases exterior aircraft components may be exposed to electrostatic charges. Some aircraft, such as, but not limited to, helicopters, comprise composite fiber exterior components (e.g., rotor hub components, namely, yokes, cuffs, and/or rotor blades), and/or elastomeric components (e.g., shear bearings, dampers, seals, and/or boots) that are substantially electrically resistive. In cases where an electrically resistive component is disposed between two relatively more electrically conductive components, an electric potential develops, which may tend to conduct along a path internal to the aircraft. When an electrical charge of sufficient power is conducted internally within aircraft components, the internal aircraft components may be undesirably heated, damaged, or otherwise interfered with by the electrical charge. Some exterior aircraft components may comprise an external paint configured to conduct electricity. However, the external paint may require application of a primer coating prior to application of the paint, the paint may be relatively thick so that the coating may tend to break when flexed, and/or the paint may obscure signs of component wear or damage that would otherwise be noticeable by visual inspection.